Sheriff Carolyn Price
Age: 27 D.O.B.: April 27, 536 A.C. Profession: Sheriff of Casa Nuevo Bio: Price was born in the La Granja territory and spent most of her younger years taking care of her mother's brothel. Cleaning, cooking, and serving drinks to the patrons. Like most brothels and saloons on the border of the wastes, the patrons of the brothel were criminals and scoundrels. She despised the brothel and its' patrons. This hatred escalated when at the age of 11, one of the patrons of the brothel cornered her in a room she was cleaning and attempted to rape her. Luckily, this attempt was halted when Carolyn's mother, Dayna Buckwald, intervened and stabbed the man to death. For this, she was sentenced to 6 years in the Armadillo Corrections Facility. "My mother was in prison, my daddy was dead, and I was twelve. I needed to survive, and I didn't know nothing about nothing." - Carolyn Price in her interview with Oasis Times It was after her mother was sentenced that Price sold the brothel, bought a gun and a ryver, and started bounty hunting with the River City Bandits. The leader of the RCB, Nicolas Fritz, taught young Carolyn how to shoot, how to ride, how to fight, and how to pull in and turn in bounties. It wasn't long before the two started a romantic relationship. Price was only 13, Nicolas was 19. "Oh yes, Nicky, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of Nicky. What can I say? He shaped me into the woman I am, he taught me everything I know 'bout shootin' and ridin'. He was my first love. Yean, I loved him. Hell, I still love him." - Carolyn Price in her interview with Oasis Times In the spring of 551 A.C. the RCB found themselves in a shootout with the infamous Duke Trio, three brothers who robbed supply trains for near ten years, and a bullet caught Nicolas in the chest. The Duke boys got away, and Nicolas died of complications from the wound three weeks later. After Nicolas' death, Carolyn left the RCB and used the rubbles she saved up to move up north to Casa Nuevo in the El Lago territory. At the time, the town was a over populated, under policed shit hole. At the time, Mayor Umbriguard of New Reno, was sending unwanted persons to Casa Nuevo as a way to not have to deal with the militia at Fort Meza. Crime in Casa Nuevo was brutal and under reported, as no one wanted to be seen as a snitch, especially while the city was under the control of Los Peros Locos, a brutal gang of robbers, pimps, and thugs. In 553 A.C., Carolyn became a deputy of Casa Nuevo, and began pushing Sheriff Logan Nere to start chasing out Los Peros Locos. She pushed for more communication with the civilian populace, and convinced the sheriff to nearly triple the police force. "First we started cracking down on the sex clubs, and the orgies, liberating the girls who were there against their will, then we tripled our numbers, then we convinced the people it was time to make their town safe again, and we'd do it in a blaze of glory." - Carolyn Price in her interview with Oasis Times Slowly but surely the people began to push back against the gang, culminating in the Night of Liberation, a day in 555 A.C. where all known gang members were dragged from their homes and hanged in the street. In the ensuing gun fight between the citizens of Casa Nuevo and the holdout members of Los Peros Locos, Sheriff Nere was shot and killed. After the gun smoke had settled, and the damage was repaired, it was time to elect a new sheriff, and there was no debate. Price was unanimously chosen to run the town. So far as sheriff, she has worked to repair relations between Casa Nuevo and the militia at Fort Meza, pooling their resources and fire power together to work as a police force of the entire El Lago territory. She has also worked to supply power and water to all citizens of El Lago, offering financial incentives to moisture farmers.